


A General And A Spy Walk Into Town...

by Matrasina



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I mean the angst is incredibly small but it's there??, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrasina/pseuds/Matrasina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Railroad has had to change package routs plenty of times, but when a package goes missing around Covenant Sage and Deacon have to go undercover to investigate.</p><p>(Tbh I just needed an excuse to write a Fake Dating AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A General And A Spy Walk Into Town...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be considered a prequel to my other work, Not Jealous.
> 
> Edit: Thank you to everyone that left kudos or comments! I've read them all but I'm just bad at responding.

“Deacon, the closest thing to mole people in The Commonwealth are vault dwellers aka me. This story is a lost cause.”

“ _You_ may be some sort of off-breed of a mole person but these people are the real deal! They’ve got claw hands and everything!”

Sage sighed rubbing a hand over his face. It had been hours and Deacon refused to let the conversation drop; It was funny at first but he forgot how exhausting Deacon gets when he’s bored. “So why are we looking into this town again?” he asked, fiddling with the pipboy on his wrist.

“We got a tip that Covenant is intercepting packages from our routs so Dez wants us to check it out.” Deacon answered as the walled-off town came into view down the broken road. The clean walls and fresh paint made the place stick out in the wasteland like a ghoul in Diamond City. That and the multiple turrets sent a clear message to not be messed with.

“Yes,” Sage said with an amused smirk. “because mole people have such a devout interest in synths.”

Deacon raised his hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, you know more about them than I do.” They shared an idiotic laugh. Both were in a surprisingly good mood considering recent troubles Covenant was causing back at HQ.

Covenant was notorious for their extreme hatred of synths, more so than the Brotherhood. The Railroad kept their routs as far away from them as possible but raiders had already killed 2 synths trying to get out of The Commonwealth and P.A.M. predicted a 72% possibility of another attack unless they moved farther north. A dead drop from Ticonderoga reported that a synth had gone missing after being hidden among a caravan headed near the town. Sage and Deacon had been working jobs for Randolph safe house at the time but a missing package freaked Desdemona more than she would like to admit and Glory was better at causing mayhem rather than investigating it. Randolph was stable for now so this was a very small window of opportunity to focus agents on other missions.

Sage had actually never heard of Covenant until being given the job. Deacon, in his usual fashion, spent the entire trip trying to convince sage that the residents were recently uprooted mole people trying to get by. It wasn’t going well.

They’d been bickering so much that Sage didn’t realize that they didn’t have a plan until they had reached the entrance. Deacon and Wanderer usually agreed on a cover story before doing recon. Most of the time they didn’t need it, but you never know who will get nosey. Sage was running through possible ideas while the guard casually approached them, not at all threatened by two heavily armed strangers. He was a silver haired man in a black leather jacket who wasn’t threatening at all for a guard. Although, with the massive turret mounted behind him he didn’t have to be.

“You here visiting Covenant pal? If not move along.” He said with a surprisingly friendly tone.

Deacon managed to catch his thoughts before Sage. “Yeah, my husband and I have heard good things about this place and were interested in checking it out.” Sage’s brain shorted out after the word husband, which came completely out of left field.

“Well alright then!” The guard said, completely buying their story. “But you should know we don’t let just anyone inside; there’s an entrance test everyone takes before entering Covenant.”

“Understandable. You can never be too cautious right?”

“You do what you gotta do. Go ahead and take a seat, this shouldn’t take long.” The silver haired man stood to move to the desk, motioning them to do the same. Sage took the chance to shoot Deacon a bemused look which he returned with a shrug.

The test was fairly short and Deacon insisted that he had heard it before when he visited the Capital Wasteland, but both of them passed and were let in Covenant. The town looked even more impressive on the inside. Clean houses, good defenses, happy people, the place almost looked prewar except for the dead tree in the center but that’s about as good a place can get in The Commonwealth.

“So,” Sage said keeping his voice down, “Married couple? That’s what our cover is?”

“Hey, good disguises are usually thought up in advance; I was thinking on my feet. Plus, we make a cute couple don’t we?” Deacon teased winking behind his sunglasses.

“Are gonna have pet names like _sweetheart_ and look lovingly into each other’s eyes every hour or so?”

Deacon shrugged. “Whatever convinces people.”

“Here” Sage said, reaching into one of his pocket’s. He pulled out a ring matching his own and held it out to Deacon. “If we’re married you’re gonna need a ring.” He explained when Deacon hesitated. He’d only mentioned Nora a few times before, but always deflected when Deacon tried prying for more details. Luckily he seemed to know when to back off when it came to grief. He seemed to argue in his head for a moment before taking the ring from Sage and slipping it onto his own finger. The weight was foreign and familiar all the same.

“Come on” Sage said grabbing his hand. The air was awkwardly tense between them and he couldn’t handle that. “Let’s go see if their trader will give us a newlywed discount.” He pretended that he didn’t feel Deacon squeeze his hand in response.

The trader, Penny, was overjoyed to see a new couple in town (to put it lightly). She insisted that they stay in town and have dinner with her and her husband, Brian. After a full 10 minutes of talking up Covenant Sage started tuning her out. He glanced down at his and Deacon’s interlocking fingers, looking mainly at the matching rings. He forgot how much he missed being married. After exiting the vault, he pushed almost everything pre-war behind him in an effort to get by but he wasn’t sure of that was called moving on or denial.

Eventual the trader realized she was rambling. “Oh but enough about Covenant.” She said, “So, how did you two meet? Childhood friends? Mercenary work?”

“Actually Sage here is with The Minutemen. He took out some raiders that were bothering my settlement about six months ago and we hit it off from there.” Deacon said putting on his best dreamy eyed face. Which was actually quite difficult with the sunglasses.

“Some raiders?” Sage asked with a bewildered expression. “There were like 20 of them in that assembly plant.”

Penny put her hand on her chest and gasped. “Oh my! And you dealt with them all by yourself?”

“Oh god don’t,” Deacon interrupted leaning his weight on the counter. “I swear this story gets crazier every time he tells it.”

Sage scoffed, “I’ve _embellished_ once or twice but never too much. I just happened to find a terminal and released 5 protectrons into their camp.”

“Last time it was 3.”

“I found extra ones in the back storage room.”

Penny giggled at the exchange between the two of them. “Well you two are just the cutest together, I’m glad the Commonwealth hasn’t made everyone sour. Not like Mister Dan.”

 _This could be interesting,_ Sage thought. “Who’s Dan?”

“Oh he’s just some trader who came by. I don’t know how we let him in with the attitude he’s got, asking about some caravan that went missing then accusing me of lying when I said I don’t remember any caravan.” Penny threw her arms up, angry at just the thought of Dan. Deacon and Sage shared a silent look of understanding.

“Well Penny why don’t we go talk to Dan for you?” Deacon offered already inching towards the door.

“Oh, well that’s kind of you but I don’t wanna cause any trouble.” There was a spark in Penny’s eyes that said otherwise.

“There won’t be trouble,” Deacon assured her, “We’ll just talk to him and make sure he doesn’t bother such a lovely lady as yourself anymore.”

“Oh well thank you gentlemen! Come by my shop anytime you like.” Penny gave a smile that would give pre-war advertisements a run for their money. She was a polite person but there was definitely something off about her; well there was something off about the whole town but her forced kindness had a way of setting someone on edge. They wouldn’t be visiting her anytime soon.

Deacon took Sage’s hand and started to head off towards Dan, but made a last minute decision against it, dragging the both of them behind one of the houses. He leaned back against the town wall, giving himself a clear line of sight if anyone were to sneak up or eavesdrop on them.

“Charming woman isn’t she?” Deacon teased.

Sage rolled his eyes, “About as charming as a clothing store mannequin. But the caravan definitely came through here; I just don’t understand their motive for lying.”

“Yeah, and the whole town’s in on it.” Deacon leaned over Sage’s shoulder to get a better look around. “I saw Dan talking with two differently people who insisted they hadn’t come through here but they kept changing their stories. We should definitely talk to Dan.”

“You just want my opinion if we should keep our cover up?”

Deacon shrugged. “We’ve done plenty of undercover work together, it’s good to get a second opinion.” Sage sighed, thinking over his answer. He hadn’t gotten a good read on Dan yet and he could completely ruin their reputation with the town, but he could be a good ally if things ever went south.

Deacon suddenly jerked Sage out of his thoughts grabbing onto his arm. “Kiss me.” He said and Sage’s brain short circuited again. Before he could think, Deacon’s lips were on his and a strong grip on his hair pulled him closer. Sage had to lean his arms against the wall behind to prevent them from falling over completely. He wasn’t expecting this kind of secret meeting. He also wasn’t expecting Deacon to be pushing his tongue roughly into his mouth. Sage nipped gently in response, snapping out of his shock. He felt more than heard Deacon groan softly. The kiss was rough, breathless and over way too soon. Deacon loosened his hold on Sages hair and pulled back first.

The breathed heavily against each other for a moment before Deacon spoke. “That shopkeeper is smarter than she looks.” Sage was still reeling from what just happened between them and had no idea what Penny had to do with this. His expression must have given away his thoughts because Deacon laughed against his mouth.

“She must have watched us leave and got suspicious when we didn’t go straight to Dan. I saw her poke her head around the corner and this was the best way to throw her off.” Everything suddenly clicked for Sage. This was fake. They were pretending. This was just a disguise. But a small part of him in the back of his brain wished it weren’t. He pushed that thought down, not wanting to deal with it now and trying to pretend that he wasn’t getting the beginnings of a boner. He pulled back from Deacon giving room for both of them to make themselves presentable. Sage couldn’t, however, get rid of that voice in the back of his head wishing for more. He looked up at Deacon and noticed an unmistakable blush across his face. Even behind the sunglasses, Sage could tell he wasn’t meeting his eyes. Maybe there was more to this fake marriage cover than he thought.

 _Something to address later,_ he thought to himself. “Come on, let’s go talk to Dan.” Deacon nodded in agreement. Sage grabbed his hand this time, leading the both of them back into the open. He felt Deacon squeeze his hand again and this time he squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I should write a full story about what happens at Covenant so please comment if you want me to write more! Or leave prompts for other stories, I'm always welcome to ideas!


End file.
